


Claws Out

by fangirls5ever



Series: Spots on! [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Miraculous Ladybug, the lego ninjago movie
Genre: "What's Lloyd doing?" "His best.", Gen, Lloyd as Chat Noir, Part three of Miraculous au, and will eventually become with Zane's help the stability Lloyd needs, in which Kai is a good friend, let Lloyd cry 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: In which Kai finds out a superhero's identity not even twenty minutes after their first transformation.---Miraculous au part III





	Claws Out

On his first day as Chat d'or, Lloyd is recognized.

Maybe it would have been better if it was some dramatic reveal, or for the sake of saving a friend, or if it at least served _some_ purpose. Anything but Kai glancing up at where he's sitting on a bench by the school gym, catching sight of Lloyd clambering along the edge of the rooftop, and asking curiously, "Lloyd?"

To which Lloyd promptly slips off the edge of the roof and crashes into the flower bed below with a shrill yelp.

Lloyd can hear Kai call out his name again, sprinting over to his side and turning him onto his back, but at the moment, he can't bring himself to care. His superhero career has lasted all of twenty minutes. Farewell, anonymity. Goodbye friendship with Kai. Hello, life as a hermit in the woods all spent trying to forget the humiliation of one single minute.

"—Lloyd, snap out of it!"

Maybe he could suggest the hermit plan to Zane—they'd always gotten along well, and if anyone would agree to it, it would be him. Besides, it would be nice to have company...

"Lloyd, you're—the heck is _that_?"

His kwami, apparently fed up with the futile conversation, has taken it upon itself to exit the ring, curling up on Lloyd's chest and licking one dainty paw. "Get it over with, kitten," it sighs, casting its chosen a pitying glance. "The cat's out of the bag already."

Curse his kwami and its apparent love of puns.

Kai, glances between Lloyd and the kwami, brow furrowed, an almost parental look of panic flickering over his features as he starts, "Look, I don't know what's going on, but—"

He's promptly cut off when Lloyd, coming to his senses, bursts into tears.

"Oh no, come on Lloyd, you know I'm not good with crying—please stop—Lloyd, are you—oh stars, are you even breathing?"

Lloyd can't respond, his breaths coming out quick and shallow as black spots dance along his vision. The disorienting feeling of the transformation, trauma of the fall, and sudden need to crawl into a deep, dark hole and never be seen again all combine into one to overwhelm his senses, a heavy darkness numbing the panic.

And everything goes black.

\---

Lloyd drifts awake slowly, eyelids fluttering, as he yawns, stretching out an arm over his head, mumbling a sleepy, "Gold?"

"Is that its name?"

Lloyd's eyes snap open as he bolts up, head whipping about to face a startled Kai. "What are you—?" he manages, but freezes as it comes back in (mortifying) bits and pieces.

Transforming into Chat.

Hearing his name.

Falling.

Intense sobbing.

Oh stars. Kai lunges forward to grip Lloyd's shoulders as the boy's eyes again go glossy with tears, breaths quickening as Kai quickly says, "No, no, no, it's okay now. You're fine."

Lloyd still looks as though he might cry at any moment though, and Kai, at a loss, awkwardly pats 

him on the head. "There, there." 

Lloyd goes still, looking up at him with watery eyes. Slowly, he takes in a deep breath, steadying himself as Kai pats his head, one hand reaching up to wipe furiously at his eyes.

Kai's tactic... actually worked. He congratulates himself silently before turning again to the matter at hand.

Lloyd has calmed down enough to finally take a look at his surroundings, casting a nervous glance at the sparse, pale room, fingers playing with the starchy sheets of the medical cot he lies in. "Infirmary?" he asks tentatively.

"Infirmary," Kai confirms.

The silence stretches out as both gaze awkwardly at the other, Lloyd looking away first as a soft touch on his hair alerts him to Gold's presence, the metallic kwami curling up in his hair with a sleepy purr as Loyd reaches up to rub its ears.

"Nice, kitten," it murmurs, and falls back asleep, rolling onto its side to give Lloyd better access to its back.

Stars, how did he manage to mess this up so badly in one day? At least—at least Kai is taking this well. Honestly, what did he do in a past life to deserve a friend like this?

Kai clears his throat, and Lloyd starts, hands slipping down to his lap as he whips about to face his friend expectantly.

"Look," the brown-haired boy starts, rubbing his neck, "you don't have to tell me what's going on if it makes you... uncomfortable."

Lloyd gives Kai a weak smile, canting his head to the side. "You deserve answers. After helping me, and all."

Kai's features lighten in obvious relief, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'm glad, then. It's obvious that this is pretty important to you, so like... thank you for choosing to tell me. It means a lot." Kai's gaze rises to the sleeping kwami on Lloyd's head for a moment before flicking back to the blond, brow furrowing. "You're like that red hero, right? The one they're calling Scarlet?"

"Maybe? I think so, at least." Concern again etches itself on Kai's features as he leans closer, resting a hand on Lloyd's arm that the boy startles at, unused to the contact. "Look," the older boy begins, his tone leaving no room for argument, "I have no doubt you'll be just as competent a hero as Scarlet—more so, even."

Lloyd flushes, skin coloring pink. "Ah, thanks."

"I know that you can save a lot of people, and that you'll probably catch a lot of public attention for it," Kai continues, "but what I want to know is _will you be safe_?"

Lloyd blinks, feeling the kwami stir from where it rests on his head, giving a sleepy mumble. "What?"

Lloyd knows he's staring, but really, at this point, he's not quite sure he can stop. "You don't care about the kwami, leather suit, or cat ears," he says slowly, drawing out the syllables. "You just want to know that I'm going to be—okay?"

Kai blinks, brow furrowing. "That," he says simply, "is the only thing I'm worried about."

After Kai's reaction, Lloyd knows he shouldn't do it, especially once the older boy had again proven himself an excellent friend. But at this point, he can't stop it.

Covering his face with his hands, Lloyd, to Kai's evident horror, starts to cry.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> (please give me feedback, my motivation for anything writing related is actually the worst)


End file.
